Battle Mods
Fighting Modes Fighting in the streets of Sunrise City takes place in special themed areas called matches. There are fourteen of these matches, and each match offers a different selection of possible competitive battles. Each type of competitive battle has its own set of rules and mechanics, and is referred to as a game mode. There are a wide variety of game modes in Crime Craft, but they can be broken down into two major categories: PvP game modes, wherein players compete against each other, and PvE game modes, wherein players compete against computer controlled AI bots. A brief description of each game mode follows: 'PvP' Turf War Also known as TURF, Turf War is a PvP game mode that pits two teams against each other in an effort to control a map. There are 5 key locations on each TURF map, which teams can capture by standing on an interactive control point location. Each match begins with 1 home point per side, and 3 neutral points which can be captured by any side. Capturing progressive points will lock previously captured points, preventing enemy capture and moving the battle lines closer to the opponent’s base point. The match is won when one team controls all five points, or by whichever team controls the most points when the timer expires. Snatch N’ Grab Also known as SnG, Snatch N’ Grab is a PvP game mode that pits two teams against each other in a point-scoring competition. Each team has a single flag at a base point that must be protected from the enemy. This flag can be picked up by the opposing team, who then tries to run it back to their base point. If one team can successfully return the enemy’s flag to their base point without having their flag picked up by the enemy, that team will score a point. The team that has the highest number of points at the conclusion of the match will be victorious. Robbery Also known as ROB, Robbery is a PvP game mode that pits two teams against each other in an effort to steal as much of their opponent’s cash as possible. Each team starts with a bank of 100K, located in a safe at their base point. Teams must fight their way across the map to the opponent’s safe, where money is stolen by standing on the interactive point. The longer a player remains at the enemy safe, the more they can steal. However, these thieves must then make their way back to their safe while being unable to sprint or roll to evade the enemy. The match is won when one team steals all of the other team’s money, or by whichever team has the most money in their safe when the timer expires. Shootout Also known as SHOT, Shootout is a PvP game mode that pits two teams against each other in a fight to the death. Each team has one goal: kill as many of the enemy as possible to rack up the highest number of cumulative team kills before the timer expires. Whichever team ends up with the highest final kill count at the end of the match is the winner. Riot Also known as RIOT, Riot is a PvP game mode that is, essentially, every man for himself. There are no teams and no allegiances. In RIOT, it’s kill or be killed, and the goal is to rack up the highest number of points over the match timer. Whichever player ends up with the highest final point count at the end of the match is the winner. 'PvE' Safeguard Also known as SFG, Safeguard is a PvE game mode that tasks a small group of players with defending a weapons cache against on onslaught of enemy bots. The weapons cache is an object with its own health pool, and it will take damage from any attacks made by the enemy bots. To win the match, players simply need to keep the weapons cache from being destroyed by the swarming enemy during the time allotted. This is a task easier said than done, however, as enemy bots will make use of almost all types of weapons in their effort to destroy the cache. Stockpile Also known as STK, Stockpile is a PvE game mode that sends players into the field to recover valuable supplies captured by enemy bots. There are no teams in this game mode; instead, each player fights for him or herself. The goal is to accumulate as many weapon, armor, gadget and medicine crates as possible by the end of the match, while also accumulating points for kills scored against enemy bots. Players do not fight each other in this mode, just enemy bots. The crates a player recovers in this mode can be opened when the player returns to the city for a chance at valuable items. Headhunt Also known as HHT, Headhunt is a PvE game that sends a small group of players into enemy territory to search for and kill an enemy Boss. In order to lure the Boss into the open, you must first kill a certain amount of enemy bots. To win the match, players must eliminate the minimum number of bots as well as kill the boss before the time runs out. Players must work together to eliminate the 100+ enemies that appear throughout the map. The challenge is well worth the reward, as the boss will drop a high level container after being killed. 'PvE + PvP' Core Anhilation Also know as CA,Core Anhilation is a PvE+PvP game that send players and Bots to destroy the enemy core. Players need to kill defenders ennemies first to have an acces to the enemy core,witch defend they own core.